Seth Clearwater
by FirearmPrime
Summary: A collection of one shots I have written for Seth Clearwater and my oc Savannah Myers. They are not in order, they are competely random. Please review and let me know what you think!


An army was being formed, an army of Newborn Vampires. My "brother" Jasper was teaching all of us about vampire to vampire combat. While he was teaching us he pulled me aside to talk to me in private.

"Sav, since you are still a newborn all you can do is fight the best you can." I nodded, my burgundy eyes looking into his topaz ones. As Jasper said, I was a fresh newborn; changed five days ago. While watching Jasper train Emmett I heard a rumbling from a darker part of the woods. I glanced to that area; I knew the werewolves were watching.

"Sav." Jasper called my name several times. "Savannah!" I turned to the blonde vampire quickly, my bangs falling into my face.

"Yeah…" I answered unsure. He motioned for me to stand in front of him. Once I was there he fell into a fighting position. A high pitch whimper could be heard; we all looked back at the wolves. Sam's eyes left us to look at one of the wolves in his pack, a younger one if I had to guess. Jasper blinked in confusion before turning back to me.

"Alright Sav…" He said, waiting for me to turn around. When I didn't he became frustrated he yelled again. "Savannah!" I jumped and turned to him. "Alright, come at me." With no time to spar, I bent my knees slightly before running at him, full speed. He easily did a small sidestep and grabbed my shoulders before throwing me to the ground. My back hit hard before I flipped back over onto my feet. A loud growl caught us all by surprise; we turn back to the wolves to see a tall sandy blonde wolf come out of the shadows.

"Leave her alone." Edward said. I looked and him, he was looking at the wolf before looking at me. He was reading its mind, but why would it not want me harmed? The wolf stepped a little closer before bearing it's fangs at Jasper and continued to do so until he moved away from me. The wolf stopped growling before slowly walking closer to me. When it was close enough it kneeled slightly, nuzzling his nose into my neck. My eyes shifted from red to black; there was something about his blood that just…called to me. I could feel Edward probing my mind before he quickly ran between us, pulling us apart.

The wolf looked at the vampire confused but it was my turn to be confused when a big russet wolf stood between us, its eyes on the small sandy wolf.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked, his own look on confusion on his face. Edward turned to him.

"Seth is her blood singer." He was very straight forward and to the point. Everyone had a look of surprise on their faces.

"Is that even possible?" Bella asked as she walked up to Edward. He shrugged slightly.

"It looks like its possible now." He turned to Seth. "Go shift back so she can see who you really are…" The wolf looked at me before looking at Edward. He gave a small nod before walking towards the woods, within a few minutes the sandy wolf was replaced with russet skin with short black hair. He had a tall, gangly build but he was still muscular and handsome.

"Apparently Savannah is Seth's imprint." I turned to Edward.

"Imprint?" He looked at Jacob before turning back to me.

"Jacob," he pointed to the russet wolf. "can explain it better so I'm going to tell you via his thoughts. It's not really like love at first sight. It's more like gravity moves and the Earth isn't holding you anymore, he or she does. You become whatever they need you to be, a friend, protector, or a lover." I nodded my head, understanding what Edward was saying. The whole time I was staring at Seth and didn't even remember that Edward had a hold of my arms. When he let go I jumped slightly. I took in a deep breath before walking slowly up to Seth, he looked a little unsure of being close to a vampire, even though I was his imprint.

"Seth. Seth Clearwater." He had a huge, happy grin on his face. I couldn't help but give him a small smile back.

"Savannah Myers but you can call me Sav." Seth's smile remained as he nodded slightly. Carlisle appeared behind me before laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should take Seth somewhere to train, one-on-one." He sounded confident in my ability to control my thirst. A growl didn't surprise the group at Carlisle's suggestion. We turned to the wolves. "Under the supervision of another wolf, of course." The growl ceased. "He may benefit from learning from a newborn." I nodded before reaching down to gently grab Seth's hand, leading him towards Edward and Bella's meadow. I glanced behind us and saw another wolf following us; he had short but thick fur.

"That's Jared." I nodded slightly before turning back forward. When we came to the meadow, the sun was shining through the tree branches brightly. I closed my eyes, enjoying the little bit of heat I was receiving from the sun's rays. My skin was sparkling like many small diamonds were just beneath my skin. I turned to the werewolves; Seth was speechless while Jared looked unimpressed.

"As Jasper was saying, Newborns are not very strategic. All newborns are very straight forward and take what's coming head on. We never think about the consequences." Seth nodded so I continued. "Alright, so I'm gonna run at you like I am a rogue vampire. I want you to react exactly how you would in a real battle situation." With a quick nod from him, I charged. He quickly sidestepped and tripped me but before I could hit the ground he reached out and caught me. I laid my hands on his chest as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I don't think you should catch the vampire after you catch them." I whispered to him. He leaned in a little closer.

"I couldn't help it; I don't want you to get hurt." He whispered back in the same volume as me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It'll take more than one little fall to hurt me, trust me." He smiled a charming smile.

"Just wanted to be sure. I only transformed a few days ago so I don't know a lot about vampires." I smiled.

"You're like me." He smiled down at me before it faded slightly. He leaned down the rest of the way, pressing his scorching lips to my ice cold ones. Jared growled and we both pulled away to look at him.

"Really Jared? Hush, he kissed me first." Jared's ears lay back on his head but he didn't do anything else. Seth helped me to my feet.

"So, are we going to keep training?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yep, let's do this." I practiced with both Seth and Jared for the next few hours. Jared laid down to rest and accidently fell asleep, leaving Seth and myself to practice. I threw a punch at his head, he easily caught my wrist and twisted it behind my back. I hissed slightly because, even with my granite like skin, it hurt.

"Sorry." He whispered into my ear, his hot breath ghosting over my ear. I suppressed a shiver before turning to him and smiling.

"It's alright. I know you would never hurt your imprintee." He smiled his wide smile before nuzzling my neck while letting go of my arm.

"You're right." I quickly turned in his arms, wrapping mine around his neck. I leaned up, extending my 5'9" frame to meet his nearly 6 foot one, before pressing my lips to his. His hands drifted from my shoulders to my waist, his thumbs rubbed against the exposed skin between my jeans and shirt. I pulled away from his lips to kiss his cheek, his jaw, and then his neck. He shivered a bit as my lips passed over his pulse point. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" He smiled a bit timidly.

"I just got a little nervous for a second, that's all." I smiled and laid my hands against his cheeks gently.

"I would never hurt my blood singer…you smell way too good." He chuckled, whether it was a happy or nervous chuckle I'll never know. Just then, Edward, Bella, and Jacob (in wolf form) came over the hill. When they got closer Jacob noticed Jared laying on the ground and thought the worst. Edward turned to him.

"She didn't do anything to him. He fell asleep after she…well…after she worked him like a dog." Edward couldn't help but smirk at the comment and the way Jacob's hackles rose slightly.

"Looks like Seth's got himself a girlfriend." Bella said with a smile. Seth blushed slightly and I smiled before leaning up again to kiss his cheek. Edward hummed to himself with nodding slightly.

"She's a newborn with black eyes and yet she has so much control around Seth…it's amazing." Bella nudged Edward.

"That's what I'm going to be like when I'm a newborn." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head before turning back to me and Seth.

"The fights going to start soon, you guys should start heading that way." I let my arms fall from Seth's shoulders as his fell from my waist. With a quick kiss I ran towards the battlefield, smiling as I heard Jared, Jacob, and Seth right behind me.

_The day I was changed I met the Cullens. They took me in and raised me as one of their own. When I saw the impressive relationships between the couples I began to wonder how long it would take before I found someone who could and would love me unconditionally like that. It was a short time I asked myself that before I met the werewolves. I met Seth Clearwater. I suddenly found myself lost in the chocolate brown eyes of the one person who would love me no matter what happens._

_And for that I couldn't be happier._


End file.
